


True to Us

by Lady_Kaie



Series: We Who Are Left [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Your relationship is progressing but there are always hard times in the year that memories come back.  It is Noctis' birthday and you arent sure what to do with yourself.  Do your lovers want to be alone?  What is more, is there anything you can do?  Being a Priestess who remembers the old ways you decide to commune with the Gods and Noct's spirit in particular.  Perhaps you will have his blessing??
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: We Who Are Left [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823734
Comments: 25
Kudos: 30





	1. The offering

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own or profit from FFXV or Square Enix

It’s early morning, stifling hot even though the sun has barely risen past the tree line. You are on a mission and heat will not deter you. Each year, for each birthday of a fallen loved one, you make sure to take the time and honor their memory by offering up a precious gift in their memory to the God of Light.

It is custom throughout Tenebrae to dedicate a full day from sunrise to sunset to those who have returned to the beyond. Historians said that to complete these rituals was a way of sending your memories so that the spirits would always remember and come to bring you home when death came calling so that you were not alone at the end. 

Today, you are not offering this day up for your own loved one, but for those you love to the man who is no longer with them. Part of you wanted to disappear for this day entirely because you have no idea what is going to transpire considering this is the birthday of the True King who sacrificed himself for the entire world. The same True King whom your three boyfriends of almost three months swore their lives to honor and protect. The man that they love.

The entire journey up until this day has been uncomfortable, though not so much for the others as it has been for you.  
Slowly you have been figuring out where you fit in, though on days such as these you arent sure. How can you help them mourn, or should you just step back and bow out of the next twelves hours and go to your sister’s so they can have the day alone together. Wouldn’t they want that time alone without… you? 

Wiping away the tears that have invaded your eyes for the moment, knowing that one day your crippling inability to find worth within yourself will finish you off, the fishing pole and tacklebox are gathered from the garage and you force yourself to get moving. You'll have to if you want to complete everything before sundown.

With a final peak inside the living room window, your three beloved boyfriends sprawled all over each other and currently sleep fighting over your pillow, you make your way to your four wheeler and head down to the dock that Gladio just finished repairing after the storms.

August 30th, 7:00 AM, with a light breeze flowing in from the north, it is the only kindness the hot humid morning can muster. And then she turns cruel without warning and you wonder if someone summoned Ifrit out to play.

That glorious breeze dies down entirely so you're left cooking in the harsh sun. A very long hour passes of uneventful fishing where you receive bites completely unworthy of an offering in Noctis’ memory. He was a fine fisherman so it will not do to bring in a small catch, especially because it will not feed your three lovers. The evening should end in a feast since good food was somethng they all shared. Once the dedication and prayers are over, as per custom, then it is time for the remembrance. For each group that looks different, though most revolve around food considering meals are often a bonding point with loved ones. Over the years you have heard the tales and fond words passing amongst them of their camping nights and enjoying Ignis' fine cuisine. It took you a while to consider how you could build this day properly to honor Noctis, but you finally landed on the fishing because it was something he truly loved.

Now if only the damn fish would cooperate!!! Morning was the best time to fish off the docks or late afternoon, but you couldnt wait that long.

And maybe you cant wait much longer here either. There is sweat pouring down your body in places you didnt know you had sweat glands and you're starting to feel a bit woozy.

After several long minutes you have had enough. Quickly, you shed your long tank top so you are in nothing more than your leggings and sports bra and slight relief is granted. Slight, because there is not a single doubt in your mind that you will return home all burnt, which means Ignis will fuss at you for your forgetfulness to bring sunscreen with you, but it’s too hot for you to care.

The time continues to move along at a slow pace and after another hour and a half of fishing, just as you are prepared to throw in the proverbial towel and head into Altissa to check the market, you get a bite. One slight tug to snag the fish’s lip isn’t enough for you to realize the size of your catch. When it nearly yanks you off the dock, it is quickly apparent that you are in for a hell of a fight.

It’s a mighty beast that has fallen prey to your lure, and it requires a mighty hand to drag him onto shore. The battle is long and not for the faint of heart as he succeeds in dragging you into the shallow waters beside the dock, forcing you to fight him toward the sloped edge of the beach that you can crawl and drag him up onto the shoreline a few hundred feet away.

Muscles burning in your shoulders and arms, it takes every last ounce of strength you possess to wrench him up out of the water onto the sandy beach and there you behold your prize. Nearly five feet in length, easily 200 pounds, you cast an eye up to the heavens that are sleeping the day away and give your thanks to the Goddess Leviathan for this bounty.

“Unto you I offer my thanks oh Great Goddess Leviathan! In memory of our fallen comrade and loved one, I shall return home with your blessing. His meat shall be prepared for those the True King has left behind and his bones burned as offering to your brother, The Draconian, to offer praise that the light is back and the True King was victorious.” Saying a final prayer over the creature who is flipping and flopping around vainly to return to the water, you end its suffering quickly with a quick chop of its head clean off.

A matter of minutes pass in the time it takes to gather the supplies you made sure to pack, well aware of the possibility that you would not be able to lift the creature on your own. Laying down the plastic tarp where you can butcher the fish, you roll it onto the tarp and begin the process of taking it apart. The fillets are near perfection, eight massive chunks of fresh pink flesh, which are loaded into the cooler to keep from going bad in this heat. The innards, bones and other morsels that are inedible, you separate into a thick paper bag that will act as an extra bit of fuel for the pyre.

Wiping your brow off with the front of your forearm, eventually the work is finished and by the time you return home it is nearing ten. Putting the four wheeler away and cleaning up the majority of your tools, once only the meat is left and the paper bag, those are hauled into the garage for final cleaning. Not once does anyone come out to see you, and while you are glad to have the distance, part of you is hurting and so very unsure.

Last night you had not slept well, tossing and turning to the point that you woke Ignis who was immediately concerned when you got up to go to your room. Of course he pulled you back out with them, knowing full well what was bothering you but kind enough to let you be alone with it in your mind. Ignis could not save you from everything and it was high time you gave your efforts toward all of the self doubt the past twelve years had built in you.

Today, no matter how difficult any of this is, you will push onward until your work is done. The sweat mingles with your tears but not once do you stop until the meat is packaged for freezing and the two best fillets that you have are prepared lovingly and with care. Wrapped in palm leaves with citrus, oil, and herbs, their first destination is a slow burning fire and then the stomachs of your beloveds.

Hours pass while you work tirelessly, building up the pyre at the cliff’s edge, checking on the fish, and offering prayers and meditation to your Patron God, so that just as the sun begins to coast down the skyline toward the horizon everything is absolutely perfect and ready for the offering. The scent of citrus fills the air, permeating through the clearing that has been part of your home for the past two years. All of this has been your home…

And now… so are they…

A shudder crashes over you as the wind picks up and you swear you can hear a voice whispering into your mind. Perhaps it is Bahamut encouraging you forward… 

Or perhaps it is a blessing from the fallen King?

Maybe you will never know, but there is a peace that comes over you as you settle the bag at the base of the pyre and douse it in sword oil, your homage to the mighty bladekeeper, and light it up to burn its way to the heavens above.

“True King… Noctis,” On your knees before the offering fire that is blazing bright, you humble yourself, pressing your forehead to the ground as you request the memory of a great warrior to give his blessing for you to remain with those he loved most. Itbis bold to ask for something so precious, but you promised you would fight for them and this is one way you know how to. “I offer this sacrifice in your name to the Draconian, Bladekeeper, our Blessed Bahamut who was the one to hold the light and make way for your ultimate sacrifice. I ask you King to grant me your blessing…”

Would he hear your wish? Could you even be worthy of asking for this precious blessing that will lead you into a forever quest beside the handsome soldiers your life revolves around? Will he accept this union even thoughyou aren’t even fully sure what all of this is? What the future will hold between the four of you?

Are you that much of a fool to believe you can really have a happy ending despite the horrors you have lived through? 

But dont you want it more than you want your fear to win? Are those fears that you are a mere replacement for their King untrue? Why would they love and care for you the way they do if their goal was for you to be be a mere warm body as substitute?

Could it be that the demons who have haunted you for so long be liars… filthy vain creatures who wish to leech onto your happiness and suck it from your soul!? Could all of those years just be painful lies they told to keep you hidden away?

As you sit at the pyre, face tilted skyward, a plethora of memories fill your mind…

And while they are all yours…

It feels as though it is someone or something else calling them into the light for another glance.


	2. Memories with Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a memory that you have with Prompto and how he makes you feel loved and alive...

The day wasn’t important nor was it special, however the beaming smile of one perky blond that radiated endless energy always made those little mundane afternoons seem so wonderful. 

Was it his smile? OR the infectious laugh he projected into the air without hesitation, latching on to any and everyone caught in its beam where the individual would immediately want to reciprocate.

Prompto didn’t have just any laugh, you were pretty sure it came from the tips of his toes and just bubbled up and over through the former teenager, now man. You call him a former teenager because for a man like Prompto, surely those years were more of a calling than a phase. He still harbors that youthful touch of wonder most adults lose as the years pass, where freedom is traded in for obligation and duty.

Yourself, Gladio and Ignis had never known that blinding gift of wondering what life would hold? Or what your next adventure was. Your next adventure had been at your Queen’s side, ensuring her protection along with the five other Priestess’ who swore an oath to uphold and commune with the Gods as her voice. You had been an extension of the Oracle, be it in prayer, a weapon, or making a decision for the betterment of Tenebrae in her stead.

From a young age your duty was to your Kingdom and the chosen one of the Astral’s themselves. The duty to yourself only came if and when someone else deemed it necessary. Even Lunafreya had been a slave to her position, so the six of you who had been chosen at a young age to follow her through the path predestined for her since birth, in turn fell to the same fate.

Prompto had made choices in his life. Beautiful, honest, painfully real choices.

He had been one of the hardest to understand for you, and yet the easiest to let your guard down around. Prompto didn’t judge or scold an infraction, he merely exists in the purity of a moment and then moves to the next. Life is a learning experience and to be treasured.

His past is not a kind one, not emotionally for the younger man, but he has grown substantially since you met him at the start of the darkness and now he is teaching you a few things. Sometimes you don’t mind, and other days you want to smack him so he’ll stop pushing at your very limited boundaries.

That morning as you laid in bed on a thankfully cool summer morning, you listened as he puttered around the house, humming away to a tune that was undoubtedly going to get stuck in your head. It hadn’t taken you long to decide that you loved these men but each time you contemplated loving three people and what that meant, it stressed you out completely.

What did you… a woman with limited sexual experience, have to offer three soldiers of Lucis who were already so involved with one another? What did they need you for?

Growling at the insecure voice that the men had successfully been forcing out of your mind, you climbed out of the bed that you stole away too the night before because Ignis and Gladio weren’t home and you didn’t like sleeping in the living room without them. It made you miss them more. 

Prompto, Gods love him, let you go but by early morning you woke up to him plastered against your side and couldn’t find it in you to be mad. How could you be mad at such an innocent face! Those dark golden lashes splayed over freckled cheeks you wanted to kiss all over, and then your eyes would wander to his lips and a thrill of excitement pushed through you. 

Should you wake him? Ask him for a tender touch to ease the ache in your body and offer your own? Would it be right to ask for that without the others? They told you that it would be fine, even though they had promised for the time being to leave any and all sexual activity as a group. The command had come from Ignis, which meant that it would be absolute in being followed but you weren’t sure you were alright with that.

Especially when Ignis had said that you could come to any of them for more than just a fleeting touch. Was that fair? Was it fair to have them abstain from one another while you profited? Even though Gladio had reassured you several times that it wasn’t new, and they had done it with Prompto until he had settled.

In fact since the beginning when Ignis and Gladio first started, as they took on Noct as a lover, for months it was the three of them together or solely at Noct’s discretion. They repeated the pattern with Prompto and were now doing it for you. But you weren’t sure what to think of such a gesture. 

How would you feel when they wanted to be with one another again? Would you feel insecure or jealous? You didn’t care for the thought of that one bit. 

Or, what if you couldn’t share? What if you started to feel more in love with one than another?!

Mere seconds passed and there you were, completely overwhelmed with fear and it was barely 8 am. When the four of you were together your mind didn’t have time to strangle you with doubt, but when someone was missing, there you were…

Floundering around like a fool who doesn’t know well enough to put his feet on the ground and stand up out of the water. In their arms all of this seems so easy to understand, but whenever you are alone it turns into a mountain to climb and you don’t have any gear. 

Deciding to get up and see what Prompto was doing, you shakily climbed out of bed and eased into a few much needed stretches. Sleeping on your bed again is hard on your back and you will not spend another night on it. If Gladio and Ignis aren’t back by tonight, you’ll just suffer and sleep with their pillows. 

Your sleep clothes are shed to make way for a pair of short jean shorts that are worn in to perfection, and a long black tank before you head out into the living room from down the hall. The moment you hit the doorway, there is Prom…

Pictures everywhere, lights strung up, camera out and at the ready, and of course all he’s wearing are his gym shorts that ride low on his hips so that the waist band of his boxer briefs are on display. He’s lean, hard packed muscle, sweaty today because he’s been out for a run and probably running around the house. His hair is hidden beneath a chocobo patterned bandana which put his big violet touched blue eyes on display even more than usual. Flushed, he turns to you and his entire face grins.

That’s something you love about Prompto. No matter his mood or what is happening around or inside of him, he always has time to give you a big smile that makes you feel like you are the only person in the world worthy of such tenderness. “Hey sweetie…” He holds his hand out and you take it immediately.

“Sleep ok?”

“You know I did not.” You try not to pout, but it’s no use. 

He lightly taps your bottom lip that is sticking out in despair and then kisses the plump flesh. “I know. It’s hard when someone’s gone. It’s like a chunk of you is missing. Especially so new in the relationship.” 

You had lived without people for so many years that it was irritating how much it bothered you when you had to live without the men you had grown accustomed to for a few days. Maximum. The rule of the house was that no one would be gone more than two days on their own and four as a group. If an excursion was going to take more time, then everyone went. It was more for safety than anything else.

“I know. I just… miss them…”

Prompto’s eyes soften and he hugs you against him. “I know. Me too….” Kissing your neck, he nuzzles into the skin there and murmurs, “You’ve been freaking out again.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Cuz you’re super tense in my arms, and you have that weird look in your eye that says you aren’t here even if you are physically standing with me.” 

“I…” Looking at him, damning all of his skills for perception, there’s no sense in fighting him. “I just want the answers… but I know they will come in time.” Growing up the history and the necessary knowledge she needed was right in front of her, she just had to open the books and learn it.

People have never been that easy.

“You do know the answers. You just don’t trust yourself.” 

Ouch! Direct strike to the heart. Prompto 1 : You 0.

He realizes his mistake quickly and turns your face so that you two are eye to eye and there is nowhere for you to hide. “We trust you _______. Just… trust in us until you can trust yourself.” It sounds so simple coming from Prompto, but then everything always does with him.

A situation isn’t complex or trying in his eyes, it either is or it isn’t. You do or you do not. And if a mistake is made then it is fixed and you learn from it. There is no lamenting over what if! Or torturing yourself with sorrows that are minimal in the grand scheme of things. With a heavy sigh, you decide to take a page out of Prompto’s book and just let it all go for the time being.

“Ok… I can do that.” Haven’t you already been doing it really?

Prompto flashes you that infectious grin of his and suddenly music is booming through the living room at a decibel Ignis would never allow. “Dance with me!” 

“No!” You do not dance. Shaking your head profusely, you slowly back away from your soon to be tormenter…

You know that its a matter of time before the gunslinger ropes you into the terrifying activity because he always gets what he wants. “Come on!” He pumps his hand in the air, and then sways as the tune turns a little harder.

A little deeper…

“The sky is a neighborhood…” He croons out in your direction, face scrunched in mock despair, “So keep it down…” Drawing out the words with a caress of his tongue to the syllables, your body starts to follow the rhythm he’s motioning for you to find just as the beat begins to thrum through you.

Damnit… You’ve always loved this song and he knows it. “No…” Shaking your head in complete denial that he’s winning you over so easily, “You won’t get me.” You murmur but suddenly the couch is behind you and you have forgotten how to scale furniture.

PRompto moves in like a taunting feline sizing up his prey, those gorgeous lean hips shifting seductively until they are pressed right to yours and if you would just reach up from the sides of your body you could drag your fingertips down the V of his hip bones. All three of these men you have given yourself to have incredible bodies and then there’s you…

Looking like you do.

Too soft all over, round and no where near sexy or graceful like they are. As if he can read your thoughts, Prompto pinches your lush thigh and then draws you close, draping one lean arm around your thick waist like it was made to hold you there. Long fingertips stroke at the side of your hip in time to the music.

Blue fire ignites in his heavy gaze, the tip of his nose brushing yours in a quiet request for you to follow him. To fall into him. To just let go completely and forget the things that have been bothering you. Damn he’s good…

Chest sweaty and bare, it would be so easy to lean your lips down to the impressive rippling muscles that are rough with scars and an array of freckles you have had yet to explore at length. “The sky is a neighborhood…” His tone is low against the curve of your jaw, filtering up through your ear and shooting straight to the lower half of you that has secretly had a crush on the vision of Prompto as some form of rock star for the past year and a half.

Deep down you knew you were never going to resist him. “So keep it down…” You sing back as you press your hand into his open one that has been waiting for its partner. 

Prompto tightened his grip on yours, spinning you outward and then sharply back into his solid body. “Banging on the ceiling… Banging on the ceiling.. Keep it down!” He slows as the chorus fades, and you are as close as two people could be. Nose to nose, your lips are centimeters apart but he never closes the distance.

It’s just the two of you in this moment, not your fears or insecurities, just two individuals who are living in the moment. A moment that is filled with the beat of the music pushing your bodies to move as one and you let Prompto guide you without second doubting the strength he possesses within. Nothing else has to exist right now and it is wonderful.

“heart is a storybook… A star burned out… Something coming up ahead… Don't look now!” He hasn’t stopped singing, some words coming out silly, others emotional and some deeper still with a heartfelt shout to the ceiling above as though it has mightily wronged the both of you. You’re singing with him at some point, holding just as tightly to him as he is you and you’re both shouting, throwing your hands into the air before you’re yanked back into that amazing body and Prompto puts his hand over your eyes which makes you giggle. Then you are being kissed.

Soft, sensual lips against your own, drawing you out for more until it is you exploring the gorgeous blond and the two of you have toppled onto the couch in a heap of limbs. “Prom…” Pushing him back with a deep breath, he nods his head, knowing exactly what you want and eases back up onto his feet. 

“You’re right… just a little time… you and me.” Sex has been rather prominent for all of you for the past month considering it is basically a sexual revolution for you having three lovers and never having had anyone so tuned into your needs. It’s something that still irritates the three men you live with, but they do not express themselves around you. Only ever alone when they think you can’t hear, even though you have.

It’s so sweet of them to be so protective and you adore them all for such a tendency. The last time someone protected you was when you were a child. Even your soldier husband expected you to look after yourself if you had a wound. The only time you witnessed him truly concerned for your well being was the night those men found you.

“Hey… Come back here… with me.” Prom nuzzles against your neck, kissing the sweaty skin until you are back in this realm and then he’s a flurry of movement as always. “Ok… time for pictures!”

Normally you would put up a fight but none of these men ask very much of you and they have requested a special photo of you for each of them. Prompto was of course on board to be the photographer and you are allowing it because he has a way with making you feel…

Pretty.

Never in all of your life have you felt pretty, but when he says it with that special look in his eye, you think that maybe its true.

“Come on pretty girl…” He motions you forward with the crook of his finger, “Time to immortalize your beautiful visage for all time…”

“You three better go to your graves with these.”

“Don’t worry, we will.” Prompto gathers up his camera and pulls you close, “You’re pretty ____. You know that?” PRetty to Prompto is an adjective he has never been able to use for one of his lovers and for him it is the most precious word he can offer you. It means so much when ever he whispers it in your ear.

“I know it when you say it.” You blush furiously and this time when he kisses you the passion is subdued so as not to overwhelm you. 

Unfortunately there is work to be done and your exuberant blond is nothing if not professional. Props and outfit changes have to be gathered before the scenes can be set. Going to Ignis’ room first to root around in the closet, that is immaculately organized of course, you peer inside and wince. “Prom don’t make a mess.” Ignis always says he doesn’t mind if you use anything in his room but his no nonsense approach to neat and orderly freaks you out a bit. 

“I’m not.” A few scarves go flying, one in your direction that you catch, and the others into another bin that they do not belong in. It takes Prompto fifteen minutes to find all of the articles he wants, and you an extra five to tidy everything back up. 

The glare you give him melts off your face when he tenderly nips your bottom lip and then slips his tongue sensually inside your mouth. One thing you have learned about your new relationships is that you love to kiss and be kissed. Thankfully all three of your boyfriends also love it.

Before you know it your back is against the wall and Prom has started to lift you up against it which immediately shakes you back to the moment. “No… no…”

The blond sighs and swats your butt when you walk by. “I can lift you you know! I realize I don’t look like Gladio but I can. And you let Iggy!” He points at you in accusation like you slapped a chocobo in front of him.

Throwing him a glare you sigh and head out of the room to Gladio’s mess of a man cave, which is next on the tour. “Because I can’t tell Ignis no! Hell, not even Gladio can.”

“That’s true.” Prompto concedes while following behind you to grab the items from Gladio’s room and then finally to his. By the time the two of you are done there are an array of random clothing articles and a few other knick knacks that have made their way into the frey. Nodding at his handiwork as though it makes complete sense, Prompto smiles, “Right! Alright first thing is first… Out to the swing!”

“Prom?” You are watching your companion warily, knowing full well he doesn’t feel the way you do right about now… “I only get up there when Gladio is home.” Because the swing was a thickly woven hammock strung up in the two most solid branches of the giant tree in the center of their lot. You absolutely hate being up high and will only sit up there when Iggy is there to climb up with you and Gladio is there to catch you when Ignis has to push you out.

Prompto waves you off and shakes his head. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it all worked out.” 

You aren’t so sure, but since he asks so little of you, you follow him to the yard and get yourself into the hammock with a few minor scares and a lot of yelping even though Prompto is more than sturdy to help you. He gives you one of Gladio’s beautiful white dress shirts that he only wears for special occasions, a bowtie that was obviously Ignis’ that goes around your neck, a book, reading glasses, and at long last the man holds up a bottle of nail polish. Blackish blue nailpolish that matches the bowtie. “What are you going to do with that?”

“I’m going to paint your beautiful little toes.” He’s camped out on the branch the hammock is strung up on and smoothly slides into the canvas seat just below him. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a man paint my toes before…” There are many things a man hasn’t done for you that you have come to find out you rather enjoy. One of your favorites is this little face and neck rub Ignis does when you lay in his lap. Actually, he is always massaging or rubbing someone, much like a mother hen would fuss over her chicks, Ignis does that with you all. Usually it takes the three of you to get him still long enough to reciprocate. That’s been happening for the past year.

A saucy grin is tossed your way before Prompto turns to your feet and takes one of them into his hands. Warm, firm touches stray up the arch of your foot, getting a feel for the small appendance before he reaches your toes, but he doesn’t delve into his task just yet. In fact he seems absolutely enthralled by your smaller, slightly fatter feet. No you aren’t a small girl, but some women just have puffy feet as you call them. They’re soft, with little veins that pop out in the light and even the little bones can be seen in some areas, but mostly they are pudgy and feminine. 

Still in his white gym shorts and bandana, he has on a pair of combat boots so you can’t really study his feet in return. You have in the past though. Over the years you four have lived together you’ve studied each one of them at length.

With Prompto, everything he’s feeling or experiencing can be read in his mauve tinted blue gaze. The way his cheeks flush a light shade of pink when he’s ready to cry, or brilliant red that touches his ears when he’s aroused and excited. The shades vary dependent on the level of his mood, but overall he’s too precious and you have become quickly protective of him much like the other two are.

What is more, he is extremely protective of you and the last time your sister was over and the two of you fought, it was Prompto to tell her to leave. None of you had anticipated such a move from the quietest of the four of you, but there he had been. Absolutely pissed, crying in his outrage, ordering your sister out of the house after some very choice words.

The summer was often a nasty time for the remembrance of loved ones that had passed in ways only war can bring about. They lost their mother in July and there were still hard feelings for the call you made.

Shaking off those negative memories and leaning back against the soft pillow he had brought out for you to rest against, Prompto took his time painting your toes, blowing on them to dry them, which of course tickled. You said nothing to break the moment because right in that moment as he held your feet so gently, tracing the lines over and over again as he painted, you weren’t sure you’ve ever seen him look so handsome.

Reaching for the camera, you snap a photo and when it flashes back at you for a preview, Prompt is looking down at his work with the most honest smile on his face with the tree branches as a backdrop for his beauty. “I want one of these in black and white.”

The blond peers up at you through his thick blond lashes and kisses the arch of your foot with a pleased grin, “Of course pretty girl.”

“Why do you call me that Prom?”

His smile widens as he takes his camera and slides out of the hammock to find a few positions to hold his photo shoot. “Because you’re pretty… and you’re my girl.” He tells you simply. 

And that’s all you needed to know…

That afternoon is spent enjoying the intimacy that comes with being in a relationship and feeling secure with the other person, which again wasn’t something you have ever been sure you experienced even with your husband. There is no duty, no protocol holding you in check anymore and that freedom is exquisite. 

By the time the other two return home that song you love is on…

“BANGING ON THE CEILING BANGING ON THE CEILING…. Keep it down!” Wrapped up in PRompto’s arms without a care in the world, you dance without realizing your other lovers are home.

You were free…

And Prompto gave you that.

It’s a memory of him you will hold dear long until you both are old and grey.

*********

Song: The Sky is a Neighborhood by Foo Fighters

Do not own nor profit… only used as inspiration, they get all of the credit forever and always. I just love the song!


	3. Darling Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy memory about his scars

At night the world slumbers now that the nightmare is behind us… though part of you is unable to adhere to this new normal when for ten long years, you lived in the darkness. It calls out to you, seeking you to listen as it calls so that you will fall back into the wildness that comes with its plea. How are warriors supposed to live in this forced peace that feels fake beyond belief.

How could something that was so awful, so painful, be over in the blink of an eye with a single sacrifice? Sometimes you consider that specific angle from your point of view and then you look at the three men sharing your life and realize that for them it is a nightmare that continues to live on.

“Penny for your thoughts my Darling?” Ignis calls out into the night, his voice low and warm, caressing over your body like a warm blanket on a cool winter morning. Usually you are the night owls of the group, Ignis too being unable to sleep the night away with all that he’s seen and felt.

Most of the time you do not speak of it, however now that you are together you feel inclined to delve deeper into what you share in the silence. The moon is bright overhead even as she lays cloaked in the midnight blue full of stars that overlook Leviathan’s sea. There are many tales of the moon, ones that center on the Gods that you hold dear to your heart and provide you solace to return to your dreams.

“I just can’t sleep Iggy…”

You can feel his smile warm the whole of you though you have yet to gaze upon him. Ever since he came to you in that dark night and changed your world for the better, you have a hard time gazing upon his perfection. Ignis, for everything that has befallen him, all that he has suffered, has never changed how absolutely perfect he is in your eyes.

There are days if you stare too long into his eye you feel woozy as one would after a few too many glasses of wine. Before you knew him, you would have thought that anyone describing something like this would have been absolutely out of their mind. But you get it now.

Everytime you feel his single dark green eye trained on you, you are stripped bare in front of him for better or for worse. There is no running with Ignis. And that is never more true than it is tonight.

Your skin prickles beneath his presence, roiling at the thought of being submerged in the essence of someone elses feelings until he touches you and all of that discomfort disappears. For he is your master… your leader…

Your everything.

Not once has a man possessed you so fully, and you had once wished that one would come along and sweep you off your feet both emotionally and physically, but you were in no way prepared for someone like Ignis. 

Still, you are a fool, believing in your own strength, and gaze up into that gorgeously marred face that is more noble than it ever was without the scars. “Why are you so damn handsome?”

There’s a blush that comes over him, rare as it is, and he reaches to push his visor up on his face, obscuring the light so that his scars are not as prominent. This isn’t the first time he has shied away from scrutiny, but it will be the last where you are concerned. Summoning all of your bravery, you move into the halo of his arms with semi-confident steps and reach up to take hold of the little piece of hard plastic that has become his shield.

“Darling…” Ignis takes hold of your hands to keep them from his visor and tenderly pulls you in close. You two have been very intimate by this point, with the three of them that often extends to moments out of bed. PRompto loves to make out and has taken every opportunity to do so. Gladiolus is a cocky bastard who just loves to feel you come apart in his arms and does just about everything to make it happen daily, which you had no idea you had the stamina for. Apparently he wants to work you up to two or three times a day but you are positive that will kill you.

Then there’s Ignis, who guides you all and ensures your comfort is a top priority at all times. He’s always there, waiting on the sidelines to keep his other two lovers in check, but he never pushes for more or seeks to satiate his own needs.

What are his needs? 

“Come.” Ignis wraps his hand around yours and leads you to the hammock up in the trees where you love and hate to be. 

“Really?!” At night! “Iggy… I don’t have pants on.” And you can swear you see him grin wolfishly at the mention of your lack of attire.

“My Darling I shall not look…” He chuckled, putting his hands on your hips to guide you up the tree. Though you know he’s seen it all before but there’s something overly intimate about seeing someone slightly disrobed and knowing what’s beneath the remaining layers. Even though you aren’t entirely sure that Ignis’ eyesight is good enough to see you in the dark, you can’t take the chances. If the man were still fully blind, he would still put you on edge.

Once the two of you are situated in the swing above the ground, you turn toward Ignis and tenderly reach back up to his visor. “Darling…”

“No Ignis. I want to see you.” He was always wearing this thing, hiding from even his boyfriends when no one asked it of him. “Why are you so shy about them?” The scars.

His shame…

Ignis ducked his head the moment the shield slid from his face, memories of the first few months after his sacrifice and the heaviness it created amongst the four of them as friends and as lovers. “I tried very hard… to get to where I am today. To be confident once more. But in the beginning these were a reminder of how we failed… how they had thought they failed.”

That has hurt him more than the loss of his sight. A perceptible divide sprang up between the four of them and then Noctis was gone and suddenly the three of them were lost. “Gladio had a hard time with his failure to stand at Noct’s side and have me take the role of protector even though we were all were his servants.” He lets out a long sigh, head still facing toward his lap, but you allow it because it’s the first time Ignis has really talked about himself and his troubles.

Scooting closer so that you can hold his hand in yours, you smile softly when he laces his long elegant fingers through your slightly chubbier ones. His scent is light in the evening air, fresh from his shower that makes you want to press your nose against his neck and just breathe him in until sleep comes calling. “I was rather angry, as we all were. Eventually this pressure became too much and I did not handle myself well…”

This part you knew but it was always hard to hear. Quieting your voice, you gently whisper “Prompto told me that you asked him to leave…” 

Ignis nodded as a tear slipped from his seared eyelid to slide down the side of his freshly shaved cheek. “I wasn’t in a good place…” It had been a horrible moment in his short life on Eos, with several more to follow. “Casting Prompto out had been the most foolish thing I have ever done. Especially because he wanted only to love and care for me.”

“That sounds like Prom.” Calm settles over you just thinking about the handsome golden blond. Not only is Prompto a gorgeous human being both inside and out, but his ability to love surpasses anyone elses that you have ever witnessed. It's limitless. 

“It does.” Ignis agrees warmly, curling closer to you as the rest of his story comes pouring out of him. A damn burst free and at long last the charred land of his heart is being refreshed and made anew. “It was actually what happened to you…”

“Me?” That’s a complete shock to you even though Ignis nods and kisses your cheek with such care it makes your belly tingle. 

“Yes. We all realized how foolish we were being to stay apart when we all loved each other so much.” Pride had gotten in the way much like it always does in situations like that and it had taken something jarring and cruel to make them all realize how much they all needed and loved the other. “We had also started to realize we were falling in love with you.” 

The four of you had crossed paths during those two years of the darkness, considering you were often out on hunts while your husband worked his own trails and groups. The war had pushed the two of you apart but somehow, perhaps it was familiarity or loneliness, you always came back together. Which was how you ended up pregnant. “That’s what you said…” The night they had made love.

Blushing slightly, the handsome soldier bumps your shoulder lightly with his own and presses the line of his nose behind your ear. “I meant it.”

“But Iggy…” How could you ask this? Especially with this gorgeous man cuddling you even though you know he’s just trying to hide his face. HIs visor is still in your hand and you aren’t letting it go. “How can you love three other people? Does this mean you will maybe love more?” 

“Is that what scares you?” He isn’t judgemental when he says it, rather it is a clear desire to get to the root of your fears that they have all been attempting to help you understand.

You give a small shrug and shift away so you can see his face. He smoothly attempts to bury his face in your hand but you refuse the action. His scars have never bothered you and you are tired of them bothering him. “Maybe? Or I just don’t understand how you can love more than one person without jealousy.” 

“Ahhh…” Ignis slowly lifted his face, putting his forehead to yours so that you were close and the shadows offered solace from the light of the moon. “Sometimes there is jealousy Darling. It is work, yes. I won’t deny it. But… how can I explain?” 

“Explain?”

He nods and kisses the tip of your nose to quiet the worries he knows are boiling up in your head. “Gladiolus and I have always been close. We finally began to date when I was a junior and he was a senior. Before that and after, we had girlfriends, I personally wasn’t interested in any other men. Then I was spending more time with Noct just as he was and we all became rather close.” 

And how could they not? Considering that they were working days in and days out together, with nights often spent at one apartment or another due to early meetings and trainings. Love triangles weren’t new to you, or even having an affection for more than one person, but a relationship of four seemed a rather steep mountain to traverse. “What about Prom?”

A low rumble is Ignis’ answer at first and then he pulls you close to his side to recount the story. Now when you gaze up, the prolific left side is lit up in gorgeous moonlight and you could swear you were looking at a fallen angel. Everything about Ignis is intimidating but it produces a feeling of awe so intense that it’s impossible to look away. He holds a person in thrall with his mere presence but when you add his voice, and the incredible regal gestures that paint his personality, a person is doomed to live with part of his memory and be reminded that perfection exists.

And that perfection wants you. “Stop looking at me like that.” He chides you tenderly, trying not to smile.

“Like what?” Shaken from your stupor, relieved his bad eye is facing you because you’re blushing furiously, this time it is you to duck your gaze.

“Like I painted the stars into the sky…” Didn’t he?

“It’s hard not to Iggy... “ You tell him honestly, reaching up to stroke the side of his face so that you can feel the drag of the smooth burn against your fingertips. “You’re just so…”

Two fingers cut off the next word you are going to say and the atmosphere shifts to something severe. Ignis’ good eye is wide and condemning as he pins you in place. “I am far from perfect. As are the rest of us. If there is anyone who could reach perfection out of the four of us it is you….”

“Me?” Ok, maybe he wasn’t perfect.

Ignis tilted your head up with a deviation of his fingers to your chin and then they shifted down to stroke against your pulse point. “The losses you have faced? The strength you had to go on… I lost one of my loves… and my sight. You lost so much more my Darling and have stayed standing. You are so strong… beautiful and a miraculous person to know and be around. Your strength inspires me and makes me want to be better. For Gladio, for Prom, for myself and especially for you. It is you,” HIs lips are mere inches away from yours now as your vision swallows up the picture he presents hovering above with the cool summer breeze flowing through the tree to rustle the leaves all around the two of you. “Who gave me the bravery to return to PRom and Gladio… and you who taught me that I could love again.”

No, for most people being in a relationship with three other individuals had never been conventional, however for Prompto, Ignis and Gladio it had been a recipeh that always made sense. Losing Noct had fractured what they had and left them all adrift without knowing how to make it back to one another. 

“The moment I realized you had traveled all of this way to be here… “ The soft current of his breath caresses your damp mouth and without warning he closes the difference and pulls you into him. The stroke of his cheek to yours, the contrast of his rougher scars on his lips that tug at your sensitive flesh makes you immediately relax into him. Gladio demands submission, Prompto likes to play but Ignis consummes. He breaths you in, draws through the interior of your mouth, stroking every little crevice until he memorizes the taste of you and then delves deeper still. Kissing Ignis is like being caught up in the middle of a storm that you hope will never pass. And then it does, and all is calm and right with the world. But there’s still a lingering desire for the passion…

Panting against Ignis’ face, tracing his features is a flourish of shaken movements, next come your lips to worship the sacrifice so plainly drawn upon his face until he’s wrapped in your arms and your heart is so feel you think it may burst.

He never explained how he could love more than one person at a time…

But he has showed you that he loves you no matter what. He’s also given you the time to reflect on the fact that life is messy and doesn’t always fit one mold. “To answer your question…” He begins, kissing along your face in his own need to be close, he continues with, “Prom came to us through Noct. He loved him dearly… and we in turn got to know him and loved him. The four of us where always together. So loving three men didn’t seem so unorthodox…” Sighing in what sounds like a heavy weight is lifted, he returns his full attention back on you with a stroke of his hand to your wild hair so that he is sure he has your attention. “I do not know what I can say to quiet your fears, other than we love you very much. We are a very close group and do not let others in easily. Noctis hardly liked anyone so when he brought Prompto into the fold and Gladio and I realized his love for him we decided to try.” None of them had wanted to give up their King and Prompto gave something to the damaged man that neither of them, as servants, could have given.

Unfortunately these were complicated concepts to wrap one’s head around, but you felt like you were beginning to understand. “I think I understand.” Trying to put the feeling into words, there’s a lightness inside of you too now. “I loved the priestesses with me. And some of them loved one another.” Her sister had been the Priestess of Leviathan, and had the same two lovers as she did today. They had both been her handmaidens and once the darkness came they learned to fight. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I understand. Sometimes you all just need each other…”

Which was exactly how you felt. Eyes focused out on the sprawling horizon where the ocean separates sky from water, your thoughts come rushing out of you. “Gladio makes me feel protected… Prompto makes me feel understood and you…” Back up your gaze goes only to fall into the thrall that single green gem holds you in, your hand reaching up to caress the gorgeous scarring that marks your Ignis a true warrior, and with the utmost tenderness you lean in and kiss his cheek. “You make me feel like I’m home…” 

Ignis’ cheek warms beneath your touch even as his breathing deepens and wordlessly he conveys that he feels the same. “You will always be home in my arms my darling. I know you fear being equal or fair with us, but we all love you differently, just as you do us. Do not fear that love for it will guide you.”

You have never let love guide you because it always came at a cost to your heart. The man you married loved you in his way and you loved him in the way you could allow, but the true freedom love requires to blossom had not been available. Perhaps it was your duty or your upbringing, but neither of you could fully give yourselves to the other. Gladio, Prompto and Ignis demanded that much of you because they gave it in return. That had and still was petrifying. “I just want to make you all happy Iggy…”

“You always will.” He withdrew from you just enough so that he could look down at you, picking your hand back up to curl around his damaged skin that you immediately went to kiss. Tonight it was hard to keep your distance because Ignis was rarely so free as to let his guard down and you were bound and determined to take full advantage of it. “No more hiding these Iggy. Promise? I love them because I love you. Let the past be where it is…” 

“I shall try my dearest. I shall try.” It is an oath that you know he will fight to keep but you also know that time and patience from yourself and the others will be the key to him succeeding. To fight for Ignis is something you will set your mind to.

You would and will fight for them all.

That night neither of you retired back to the house, instead you laid together in the hammock and listened to the sounds of the ocean at night playing its soft melodies until you both fell asleep.

Home had followed you outside of the material abode and held you all through the night. Curled against Ignis with a warmth filling your heart, even in sleep you were at peace with the hope of more days and nights just like this. All of that darkness that still haunted you started to burn away...

Bit by bit…

One day the light would return within you and it would be because of these men who had decided to let you into their hearts.


	4. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your memory with Gladio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new take for me... I hope its okay, Ive never done double penetration. Was just exploring new avenues... I hope you guys like it.

“Ugh!! I have nothing to read!” Gladio stalked from his bedroom out into the living room in a typical huff for midweek. By Wednesdays he was often restless because your chores were done Thursday through Sunday and therefore Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were left for downtime. 

Prompto often furthered his photography calling, now having taken a few jobs from Altissa who come out to the farm so that he could capture their memories for the rest of time in print. He had just finished his morning doing a shoot with a two week old and his parents. Ignis of course worked on his cooking and bartering with the neighboring farm wives, trading recipes and resupplying their cupboard with summer favorites. “Gladio, why don’t you go check my bookshelf.” He offers just like he does every week and just like every week your hulk of a man replies, 

“Iggy I aint reading about Court Protocol and business management.” Sulking his way into the kitchen where the rest of you are, he sidles up beside the man cooking at the stove, who is not wearing his visor much to your pleasure, and kisses the scarred cheek closest to him. “What’s that…” He purrs against the side of the former advisor’s face, looking down at the boiling pot of something that smells amazing.

“It is a new recipeh from Mrs. Goldback. A spaghetti sauce made with rib meat instead of ground meat.” The rib meat from their cattle animals was far too tough to eat without significant cooking time, and with the acid from the tomatoes and the lengthened time requirement for the herbs and flavors to blend, it was an excellent choice.

“I love when people come up with new recipeh’s!” Prompto snaps his fingers and even Ignis chuckles at the reference that you have come to learn very well over the past few years. In fact, you have even caught Ignis saying it when he thinks no one is listening. It’s cute.

Gladio aims for a quick taste test but misses and instead put his head against the chef’s cheek, breathing him in. Ever since the night you and Ignis fell asleep outside and discussed his scars, you had made it very clear to Gladio and Prompto that things would change. Naturally the bubbly blond was very accepting of everything, whereas Gladio had needed a week to settle in. Now he touched them, kissed them, and could sometimes be heard whispering little apologies for his reactions from before to them. 

“Sorry Iggy… Hey they’re really smooth.” A startled yelp shouted out of Ignis when Gladio pressed his heavily bearded face against his smooth skin, growling in jest. 

Ignis smacked the behemoth with his wooden spoon smack dab on the arm. “Get off of me you silly brute!” HE squealed and then you and Prompto were up to ‘help’.

“Oh darling good, help mEEEE!” The four of you tumbled to the kitchen floor, Ignis beneath the three of you to receive a series of loving pecks that had him giggling. Such a beautiful sound.

“Aww… our handsome Iggy is giggling.” Prompto teases, nuzzling at the edge of his chin from his position straddling the man’s waist. 

“He’s gorgeous. And the giggles are too cute.” You concur, taking hold of his mouth tenderly, letting it stay chaste so that the moment isn’t overloaded.

The warmth in his eyes shines from one individual to the next, catching you completely off guard so that he can flip Prompto off of him, onto you and then he is on you both with Gladio draped down his back. “Traitors!” He shouts with glee and then Gladio and himself are peppering the two of you with kisses of their own until the four of you are sprawled on the kitchen floor laughing up to the ceiling.

Sitting up with an unsteady push of your hands to get you up, you crawl over to Gladio and ease yourself down onto his chest. The past few days you have slept beside Ignis and Prompto and even though Gladio’s arms are long enough to touch you when you sleep, it’s not the same as being tucked in against his side. That purge of emotion you had with Ignis a week ago has helped you turn to the others for contact and while they are rather surprised, each time you are accepted and not turned away, it solidifies the belief that they love you deep within.

“What’s up baby?” Gladio whispers into your hair, his burly arm wrapping around your shoulders as Ignis and Prompto scoot in against his free side. 

“Nothing… just wanted a cuddle.” 

“Ohhh… well then… who am I to say no?” He’s pleased beyond belief that shows in his content rumble that you can hear in his voice. So are you. “Can you sleep by me tonight?” 

“Hey!” Prompto isn’t a fan of being moved and isn’t afraid to express it either. “What about me?”

Ignis grins and pulls the sad blond into his arms, “You can sleep beside me.”

“Oooohhhh!” Prom’s entire face lights up as he takes a languid kiss from Ignis, “Iggy cuddles. Those are good. But can I sleep between you and _______?”

“Not a chance.” Ignis is all smiles and sing song words that make it sound like he has agreed, meaning that the words register late with Prompto who lays down to pout. “Awww… Iggy.”

“No. I sleep with her at my side and that is that.” Everyone knew that Ignis shared a lot in his life, however his spot against your side was not one of them. You didn’t really mind considering he was the easiest to sleep by and having him near made you feel at ease. Gladio was a cover hog and Prompto just put himself in weird positions that had you waking up sore some mornings. “Now then, I need to get back to my sauce.” 

“Awww.” Everyone groans but you all know better than to get in Ignis’ way in the kitchen so none of you move to stop him. Once the three of you are picked up and have headed out into the kitchen with the threat of a swat with a spoon, Gladio falls back onto the couch with a flare of dramatics. “What am I gonna do! I’ve read all my stuff…”

“Can read my comics.” Prompto offers with a grin. He makes his own with the pictures he takes and the little characters he creates from the left over fabrics the seamstress in Altissa gives him. It helps that she has a little crush on him and Prompto is a natural flirt who doesn’t realize his own allure.

Gladio’s head rolls on his neck until its facing Prompto and he grunts. “Yeah… no. The graphics are great but the stories need work. You should have asked ____.”

“Oh no!” Holding up your hands when PRompto whirls on you, absolutely destroyed by Gladio’s critique, you shake your head. “Nuh uh. Don’t pull me into this.” No, Prompto doesn’t make the best stories and his writing needs work, but they are refreshing and you enjoy his creativity.

The blond looks absolutely betrayed as he cuddles his homemade pillow close to his chest and sighs. “Even you think they aren’t good?!”

Gladio lets out a belly laugh and you nearly singe the hair off of his face with the glare you shoot in his direction. “They just need some editing Prom.” Gladio laughs again and this time you let fly the book in your hand which smacks him right in the nose.

“Oww! Baby come on!”

“Be nice!” You hiss out, turning to Prompto who is nearly in tears and you are half tempted to call Ignis into the living room to scold Gladio. You may love the man but he is a jackass when he’s bored. 

“Prom… we’ll look at them together, ok?” Writing was one of your favorite hobbies when you actually had free time and had you not been destined to pursue a calling beside the Oracle you would have happily devoted your life to the translation of documents in the royal shrines while spending your personal time writing stories about the beloved Astral’s.

But that… that’s just a dream that never came to pass, even with the time you have now, you aren’t entirely sure how to start. Gladio on the other hand, does. “Hey baby… is this true about Titan?”

Turning toward Gladio now that the bubbly blond is happy once more and distracted with his newest photos, it is now that you realize the book you through at him that he’s holding. An ancient bound book that was once scrolls, passed down by your family, telling the age old tales of the Astral’s that most of Eos had long forgotten. At nighttime your older brother would read you and your sister’s those stories late into the early morning when your parents were sound asleep. The four of you would sneak into his room and gods love him, he never could tell you no. 

A fond smile creases your lips as you settle beside the tattooed man and rest your head down on his bare shoulder. Fresh from a shower, Gladio smells like the white hickory trees that only grow here in Altissa. Its a rich and earthy smell with a splash of fresh pine woven through that helps soothe the nerves. For a while PRompto took up soap making and now you all have your own unique scents. This one is Gladios and it just clings to every little fiber of him, especially his beard that is still damp from his shower. “Calm down baby… it’s barely past noon.” He teases you though you both know if you wanted something, anything, it would be yours the moment the words were uttered.

Still, you are bound and determined to not wrap yourself into this man and beg for contact. It’s important for you to create bonds that don’t rely fully on a sexual relationship. In your marriage you had been lonely, and not because you two weren’t intimate but because, save for your mutual duty to the crown, you two had nothing else in common. You don’t want that with these three men. So you redirect Gladiolus and yourself to your book and quickly scan the title of the story.

“The lake that became the sea…”

One of your favorites. “Yes. That is true.”

“I didn’t know that Titan and Leviathan were twins?!” The way he is handling the book, looking it over as though there are a million secrets scrawled across her pages, which there are, makes you nervous. Its an old book with equally old pages and Gladio isnt being very gentle. He would call you a hypocrite because you threw it at his face after all.

Carefully you return it back to your hands and hold the pages open so you can both see the story. “Yes. They are earth and water… a ying and yang. They both need the other to survive. For the earth touches even the deepest depths of the beautiful sea, and the spacious soil that houses the humans requires the storms that come from Leviathan’s waters to nourish it.”

“Ohhh…” HIs copper eyes are wide with wonder and they beg you to ask,

“Would you like to read it with me?”

Gladio nods enthusiastically and holds you tight against him as he peers over your shoulder to see the pages. 

"In times long past before the Astrals were grown as they had fled to Eos as small, unformed bundles of energy cast out into the galaxies to find their home planet, the star was not as you would know it now.

Titan… he who would grow massive and strong, buried deep into the earth, breathing and soaking in the rich history and secrets of the earthen spirit over millennia."

Ignis and Prompto have come into the living room to listen to the tales that were never privy to leave the ancient libraries of Tenebrae. Gladio has you molded to his side without a hope of you getting away, one edge of the book between his massive fingers and the other side in your own smaller ones. Everything about Gladiolus makes you feel dwarfed, which is novel considering you aren’t a small girl in height or size. This is one of the things you appreciate about him, though you would be foolish to think that the others don’t make you feel special in their own way. 

Ignis is taller than you, and far stronger than he looks despite his lean body. There are few patches of fat that caress his figure, and now that hunting is over, he has bulked up more with the extent of manual labor a farm takes. Prompto of course is just about as lithe and trim as he always was, but his personality makes up for the lack of mass and it is hard to feel anything but content under his all encompassing gaze. Even being the same height, he somehow manages to make you feel just a little more dainty and delicate in his arms. 

Right now your gorgeous golden blond is snapping away photos while Ignis gathers his knitting needles and sets to the throw he has been working on for the past month. It’s already far too big for your bed, and growing in size to be too large for one of the queen’s, so it can be assumed that he is creating this gorgeous monstrosity for the four of you. “Baby… go on.” Gladio whispers excitedly against your ear, motioning with his index finger as to where you left off.

Denying Gladiolus isn’t really in your capabilities when he asks you for so little, especially an intimacy such as sharing a book, so you pick back up on your story that you could recite by heart. “Titan’s beloved sister, Leviathan, who slumbered within her brother’s heart, began to stir as the earth mingled with the mighty Astral. There was much that the spirit could offer, yet she was missing a vital ingredient needed for survival. She came to Titan, telling the tale of how the pools of blue that were created when tears fell from the skies, settled and seeped into her wondrous bounty, yet, overtime it would dry up and she would be left wanting once more. As time went on, she had learned to make larger craters where after substantial rains, they would be filled to the brim. Unfortunately to create these craters took so much energy and she was tired.”

“And then what!” Prompto and Ignis had both settled their hobbies down and were pressed against you and Gladio. Being one of the longer tales of how Eos was born, you have lost track of the time and it is nearing four p.m. which is usually the time Ignis begins to start supper. HIs features are smoothed over with a pleased smile and deep in his green eye you see a twinkle of excitement for more of the story.

Prompto is as excitable as ever. Kissing his forehead, the story is resumed. “As the days wound on, Leviathan listened to the rumble of the skies about the earth, taking in the weary sounds of the tear drops falling from the heavens. The spirits that created the nourishment of the land were sad for they had no home and were endlessly falling to earth only to be separated from their families to complete their duty. They were alone…”

Gladiolus’ eyes were wide with wonder as he traced the ancient image of Titan resting upon a bed of lush green grass, with the small serpent who was his sister, curled against his mighty chest. “Leviathan was so small…”

You nod gently and trace the lines of her curving body in time to Gladio’s motions. “Yes. She did not have the seas yet. Her energy had yet to grow…” 

“How did she know she was to be tied to the water?” Ignis’ voice calls out softly over Gladio’s shoulder. He had gotten up to prepare the baguette for the oven with garlic butter and cheese that will accompany the spaghetti, and he is working at the table so he could continue to listen to the tale.

Mostly, when you read these stories at home amongst the several others that hadn’t been written but were still oral traditions the elders refused to catalogue on paper, it created fights and arguments about the real truths. Naturally there are an array of stories that confuse other tales and break off from the general teachings altogether. As Priestesses, it was your job to obtain knowledge of all the Gods and Goddesses, while remaining an expert on your patron God or Goddess. There were too many times to count when you all tried to compete with one another and if someone knew more about your God or Goddess than you did, then it was an absolute embarrassment.

Being the Priestess to the mighty Bahamut you were always the one to beat, considering he was often considered the first Astral. The Draconian, Bladekeeper, and master of light, he was what kept Eos revolving in this galaxy of darkness. This made you first priestess… and therefore some of the others took it upon themselves to deseat you for bragging rights.

It never happened. However your knowledge of the other Astral’s grew with each battle and soon you were able to conquer the other Priestesses without significant effort. Here, in this glorious little home that was really starting to feel like yours, none of that was necessary. The three men in your life merely wanted to listen to tales and gauge your knowledge for their own interests, instead of trying to outshine you and steal away your pride. It was one less battle, and drew them deeper into your heart.

Not even realizing that you had been tense through most of the tale, the stress has bled out of your upper body and you whimper in pleasure as Ignis leans his head down between you and Gladiolus, stealing a slow and easy kiss from first his boyfriend and then turning to you. The slip of his tongue past your lips draws a moan from your mouth and as you taste the coffee on the tip of his tongue, another taste of smooth whiskey taps into your taste buds and that fire that had been forced to smolder in the background rears up to life with a vicious roar.

All three of these men feel it too…

It has been three days, a full 72 hours without a hint of sexual relief and you almost cant stand one more second of going without their hands all over you. Your mind has been swimming with ideas of all the possibilities that once scared you, but now that you know your lovers more, you are tempted to try. “Iggy…” You breathe into his mouth and that’s when you feel Gladiolus shift you to straddle his thick thighs where he is hard and waiting for you. Easing your oversized shirt down your shoulders to pool around your waist, he releases your breasts from the confines of your sports bra and immediately pulls the slightly sweat slicked orb into his mouth. 

With an accidental nip to Ignis’ tongue, an apology flees to the edge of your lips but a moan is his response before he repossesses you with a raging desire that makes you quiver all over.

Prompto’s behind you in a flash with those firm fingers dancing up and down your spine, occasionally dipping down to play beneath the band of your panties. You’re hot everywhere, desperate to be touched and sated while struggling to live in the moment and accept this blissful torment. Three sets of lips explore you, six hands caressing the pleasure centers that they have all memorized in such a short time that it leaves you breathless beneath them.

Gladiolus is rock hard under you and you know if you requested it of him, he would tear apart your saturated panties and thrust up into you within seconds. Then there is Prompto, rocking jerkily against your back before the proof of his desire disappears entirely and his hands are shifting your panties down. A rough nip to your rounded buttock, and then a long perfect lick up the cheek causes you to groan high and wanting, ending your kiss with Ignis.

A few weeks ago you were a timid, unsure creature when it came to intimacy, and now it takes a mere thought of them and you are ready to be mounted in succession until up is down and pleasure is glorious pain. Your will is no longer your own, it is a spoiled thing, pampered in the promises they continue to express through gestures alone. The only fact your mind can make out is that you want to be filled, everywhere possible, and that you all come at once. What will that moment sound like as you all succumb to a wondrous cacophony of delight? A rough shiver rolls through you and a moment of clarity is provided. Yes, you very much want the taudry dream that has haunted you into the waking hours, to come to fruition. But how to ask?

“I … I…. Umm…” Prompto immediately stops worshipping the skin against your hips and backside and you feel his gaze burn into you with lust, waiting for orders now that he is good and worked up.

Gladiolus shifts his hand to your jaw, bringing your gaze to meet the two trained on your face and you all but burst into flames from within. You have no idea what you are truly about to ask, but you know they will…

And while you are petrified, the excitement is far more consuming. “Tell us Darling,” Ignis purrs, slipping his hands down Gladio’s chest, pinching roughly at the nipple above the hawk’s beak on his pectoral that grants the world around you to a deep gutteral groan. There aren’t many things that leave Gladiolus looking absolutely lost, but he is a sensual beast and he is a mere victim to the rush of bliss Ignis can inflict upon a body. Involuntarily you grind down against Gladio’s cock and whimper. So does he. “Gods Iggy she’s so wet I can feel her through my pants…” A look of lust slashes through Ignis’ good eye and it is in that moment he realizes exactly what you want.

Damn he is good.

There isn’t a doubt in your mind that your world is going to be tilted off of its axis and never come back into balance again, but perhaps that is what is necessary? Perhaps you need a new angle to exist in. 

Gulping down a frightened breath, Ignis, the brave leader that he is, pulls you from the couch and tenderly strips your body with loving kisses applied against your shoulders throughout the process. Over his shoulder you watch Gladiolus and Prompto undress, caressing one another while they keep their eyes focused completely on you and Ignis. Two long fingers dip within your wet warmth, drawing you up to your tiptoes as you fight for leverage to slide them inside of you. Thankfully Ignis is not going to toy with you today and complies to your silent request. “Oh my Darling… may I taste you?” He purrs against the tip of your breast as you bow back and over his other arm and your lower body clenched tightly in response to his desires.

Gladiolus and Prompto have been the only ones to offer you such touches thus far because more often than not Ignis is orchestrating everything, but as Gladiolus steps up into the moment and rests a hand against Ignis’ lower back you feel the power shift.

Licking a long line up his boyfriend’s neck, making Ignis keen around your nipple, your massive soldier whispers, “Lay her down Iggy. She isn’t used to it yet. Take your time.”

Ignis groans lewdly and immediately slides you both down to the bedding before scooting down the length of you where he immediately eases his tongue between your folds. A whine bursts through the small space that comes from Prompto who immediately scurries out of the room in response to an order Gladio gave him that you barely registered. 

“Exquisite… Gladio she’s incredible.” 

“I know.” Dark copper meets your wide orbs and your hips rock up without warning, rubbing against Ignis’ face without meaning to. “That’s it baby…” You were seconds from apologizing when Gladio praises you and Ignis groans in desperate relief. “Ride him…” The predator in him has come out to play and with a gesture for your hands to grip Ignis' hair, you obey and feel those incredibly talented hands grip your bottom, angling you up so that you can move how you need. Still you're careful, not one to demand because you do not like the idea of someone shoving themselves against your face, but with the noises Ignis is letting fall from his proper mouth it is nearly impossible to behave.

Gladio returns to work behind Ignis which causes more moans and sounds of pleasure to fall from the dirty blond who is gorging himself on your taste. He has yet to establish a rhythm, and instead has overloaded you with so much sensation that you aren’t sure you’ll ever come again, but maybe you will have to exist in this hellishly delicious torture for the rest of eternity. Prompto returns, his body nude and cock jutting out proudly from his thighs with a thick red piece of silicon strapped at the base. He’s rock hard, and turning a startling shade of purple that makes your saturated thighs quiver. 

“Alright Iggy… you going to get her there?” He challenges and with a vengeance Ignis renews his attack upon you and that orgasm you had been thinking would never come, hits you mercilessly. Its hard, rough and leaves you anything but satisfied. 

Ignis draws himself to his knees with a truly pleased grin full of male pride all over his slick lips and that is when you notice Gladio’s hand moving behind Iggy. Prompto notices the flush on your face and smiles at Ignis whom he leans in to lick around the lips before devouring the mans mouth for a taste of you. He knows better than to touch your aching core just yet. “You taste so damn good pretty girl.” Prompto gazes down at you like he is going to devour you whole, but he doesn’t move until Gladio says something. “Go on then Prom… she’s all yours honey. Get her ready.”

Gladiolus in charge is a hell of a sight and this is the first time you’ve really seen him take the reins in such a way. It’s doing things to your body you never thought possible. He still hasn’t moved from behind Ignis, one massive hand gripping at the thick length raising out of a neatly trimmed tuft of dark blond hair while his free hand puts on a thick purple band of silicon that matches Prompto’s save for the color. 

These little extras are definitely new to you, but you are not going to complain especially when Ignis throws his head back onto Gladio’s shoulder and rocks his hips forward, seeking gratification. “Gorgeous isn’t he?” Gladio asks you with a subdued glint of lust. He is completely in charge.

You lick your lips and nod just as Prompto rolls you to your stomach and props you on your knees so that your behind is raised up and bared to the room. The passage of a wet warm cloth, once, twice then a third time barely registers within you. Then everything changes. A squeak flees you the moment his long tongue tickles against the skin just beside your cleft, and then he delves between your cheeks and licks a line up to the other opening you possess. Your eyes flare wide with both fear and a groan as Prompto loses himself and Ignis and Gladio become even more ravenous. The exuberant blond knows of your worries when it comes to cleanliness and any of them putting their mouths in places you may not be fresh, and clearly planned ahead so as not to ruin the mood for you. Not that you don't keep clean, its just VERY intimate and you are still a tad shy. At least you were. Right now you don't have the sense to be anything but desperately aroused. Or as Gladio would say, horny as all hell. Fuck. He would say youre horny as fuck, and just thinking about him uttering those words in his deep bass voice, makes your lower half gush.

“Oh heavens my Darling you are the most gorgeous sight. Tell us… does it feel good?” Ignis whispers, falling forward onto his hands and knees, out of Gladio’s arms to crawl forward so he can press his lips against yours.

Honestly, you aren’t sure how it feels. It’s an interesting sensation, but with the way the other two men are looking at you and the unrestrained sounds of delight Prompto is making, you are past turned on. Then there’s a long finger slipping inside of your pulsing channel and the answer takes formation in your mind. “Ooohhh Prom… so good…”

“That’s it baby. Enjoy it. Take it all.” Gladio growls, watching your face contort as you arch your back and dig your fingertips into the sheets beneath you until a small ball of fabric builds against your palms. Another finger and now you are moaning out to the ceiling, your head snapping back sharply as you rock down for a deeper touch. Prompto wiggles his tongue past the rim to poke and prod while you ride his fingers and you are nothing for than nerve endings and pleasure receptors. Some of the sounds you are hearing are your own though you had no idea you could ever make such noises. 

You must look absolutely ridiculous at this point, but no one’s laughing and all you can do is begin to beg for more. After several more minutes Gladio pulls Prompto up and away from you, who immediately whines at the loss, and then the strong soldier picks you up. Ignis immediately rests down on his back, the incredible length of him sheathed in a condom, up and at attention, ready and waiting. His visible eye is nearly black with the dilation of his pupil and then he is reaching for you. “Come darling… let me be inside of you.” He purrs as though this is the greatest gift you could ever bestow upon him. 

“Ready baby?” Gladio whispers against your hair though it isn’t entirely a question because you all know the answer. The proof of your preparation is already slicked down to your mid thigh. The moment you nod he lowers you down onto Ignis’ pulsing cock and the two of you moan simultaneously. So full… so incredible. Ignis fills you all up like he was meant to exist inside of you alone, which you know it isnt true because they all fit you so well, but for this moment you belong to the regal soldier. When your eyes open, there’s that gorgeous creature you adore, sprawled beneath you with his messy hair strewn about his handsome angular face and then you're falling, bracing above his lips that immediately open so that his tongue can peak out to lick at your nipples that are hanging tauntingly above him. 

So much sensation… too much….

With your eyes squinted shut as Gladio begins trailing a moist, cool digit between your chapped cheeks, your eyes fly open wide as he slips one large finger inside of your tight entrance. “Oh… Gladdy… I…”

“Relax baby… It’ll be so good I promise.” He nips your shoulder, signaling that his own excitement is rising, and then there’s Prompto who is sitting watching everything unfold while stroking his thick shaft. Watching him watching the rest of you is another level of sensation for your overworked mind and you can swear you are going to come. Whimpering, Gladiolus strokes your back firmly, drawing your attention back to him and what he is doing behind you. “Come here Prom…” Gladio calls out after another finger is added and you are rocking back and forth to feel the penetration at a more forceful pace. Your brain is firing purely on what is flooding through you and your body can’t do anything else but obey. 

Prompto whimpers even as his hand speeds up at the scene and you can’t pry your eyes off of him. Sweaty and shivering, he grips himself hard and then slows down the stroke of his hand to a snails pace. You can almost feel the way he is torturing himself reverberate through you with the look of exquisite pain carved into his beautiful features. “Can’t… Oh gods Gladio this is so damn hot… I can’t. Don’t want to hurt her.” 

Ignis coos to you as you clench and grow still, “It’s alright Darling… he’s just excited.”

“Too excited.” Prompto whimpers, crawling his way over to your side, now that Gladio had pulled you back to your knees, where he leans in to kiss you. There’s a minty sting left behind from his tongue and it is then that you realize he must have used the mouth wash on his way back out. Noting the look of worry on your face he shakes his head and presses his forehead against yours as he continues to stroke himself. “No no… I love doing that. I just didn’t think you’d want to kiss me after so I touched up a bit.” 

Your eyes soften at his thoughtfulness, overwhelmed now for an entirely different reason. “L-love you Prom…” You cock your head to the side, taking hold of his lips as you place your hand against his straining shaft and let him guide your touch how he needs.

Gladio grins and slips a third finger inside of you that causes Ignis to grunt and his own fingertips to dig deep into your plush hips. “Almost there baby.” And you aren’t sure if he’s talking to you or Ignis at this point. All of the pressure from being filled from both ends keeps pushing you to heights unknown and you aren’t entirely sure you will survive this. How could they let you do this! Don’t they realize how close you are to death by orgasm, because there is no possible way to accept such divinity and not succumb to the beyond. Mortals arent made for such exquisite bliss.

And just as your panic rose, it deflated entirely as you feel Gladio part the cheeks of your bottom and very very gently, rest the tip of his massive length against the puckered hole he had spent time preparing. There’s a cool sensation against you and the reality of what is about to transpire settles in fully. Then he’s whispering to you and nothing matters except how your body feels. And Gods does it feel incredible. “Breathe in with me baby.” You do… “Now out…” You do and he slips inside of you so slowly your body halts to let the moment happen. “Good girl. Stay still for me baby. Let me take you ok?” HIs tenderness isn’t lost on you, even though he’s growling and grunting like a wild animal as he inches inside of your scorching hot body, and there still isnt a thing about this moment that is rough or rude. Gladiolus is exacting all of his control to fill you, letting you adjust little by little and Ignis hasn’t once moved to push for more. 

That’s when it dawns on you why Prompto said that he couldn’t come to you and it hits you that Gladio was going to give him this first due to his size. “Gladdy…” You’re touched immensely by his selflessness, by all of them and their resolve to continuously follow your body’s lead but you are so glad that he decided to follow through on what is happening between you both.

Lazily, you tilt you head until two prominent scars fill your vision and then you zone out so that copper eyes are at the forefront of your gaze. His face is tight, lips pressed thin with his front teeth digging into his bottom lip, but he flashes you a smile and then kisses you with the tenderness of a butterfly wing brushing against your flesh. “You ok baby?” And then he’s all the way inside of you and you have never felt more complete. 

Once upon a time you never would have let anyone do this to you, but with these three you continue to push your boundaries and the results are always fantastic. Each time you feel that much closer and that is the rush you want to chase after long years have passed at their side and your family of four hopefully grows…

But now is not the time for such thoughts…

“I’m ok.” You whisper to him, letting your head lull on his shoulder and your eyes drift shut as he cups the undersides of one breast and let his fingers wander up to rub at your tortured nipple. 

You won’t last, and you know it, not with Ignis and Gladio filling you all the while Prompto is crushed against your hip, now a prisoner to Gladio’s firm grip that batted you away the moment they began to move inside of you. There isn’t anything you want more than to offer your own touches once more to Prompto, but the only strength you have is to keep your hands wrapped around Gladio’s wrists for leverage and stability. 

Prompto whimpers deep as he licks across your lips and then plunders past them the moment you part them to receive him. Then his hand is drifting low on your wide belly and the pad of his middle finger continues its journey tgrough the tuft of curls shielding your sweet spot. The moment his fingertip lands squarely on your clit and starts to rub, your body goes slack and all that matters in this world is the four of you.

Gladio is everyone’s strength in the next few moments, using his power to thrust against you, causing your hips to roll against Ignis’ and the three of you are gone. Hands, lips, teeth, tongue, you are being caressed everywhere with so many different variations of contact that all of this glorious sensation is sending mixed signals throughout your nerve endings until at long lost they make sense and the intensity overflows.

Ecstasy pours through you and one moment you are screaming while the next darkness has overwhelmed your consciousness. 

IT is the sound of loving voices that pull you back to the waking world.

“That was so fucking hot!” (Prom)

“Lay her down gently Gladio. Take your time to come out of her.” (Ignis)

Your body is shifted to the mattress on your stomach and then Gladio is slipping from you as gently as he possibly can. A whimper escapes involuntarily and then there is a warm wet cloth wiping across your bottom and between your legs. Next, some form of cooling gel is slicked between your cheeks that are aching, but no longer. Ignis is so wonderfully attentive.

“I was being careful, Iggy. I wouldn’t hurt her…” (Gladio) His voice sounds a little concerned through the haze in your mind. “You don’t think I did, do you? I shouldn’t have…” Your heart constricts at the pain in his voice, and while you struggle to get the world to spin up around you, the heaviness in your limbs makes it near to impossible.

“It’s ok big guy. Remember you and Iggy did that to me the first time we were all together. With you inside me and me inside Iggy… it was a lot to handle.” HIs tone is heavy with the memory and if your voice was working you would express that this is exactly what you are feeling.

“You think?” Gladio sets to stroking your back, kneading at spots he is worried about being too stiff.

“Of course. She’ll be a bit sore, but we’ll just take care of her. Besides, she said yes. The first time is always the hardest one.” Again, the blond was giving sound reasonings for everything you couldn’t put into words. Yet.

As it was, you weren’t going to complain one little bit once you had the power to because never in your life had you ever felt so good, so fulfilled, and while you know you aren’t ready for another romp like the one that has passed you by anytime soon, it is exciting to know that in the future you can try again. “Gladdy…” You whisper to the world and the three who make it up lean down to pepper you with loving kisses.

“You ok baby?”

“Do you need anything Darling?”

“Hey pretty girl, welcome back.”

You chuckle and somehow force your body to roll over so that you can see the three faces peering down at you from above. “That was… really amazing.”

The worry on Gladio’s face evaporates while Prompto’s grin grows even bigger than before. The only one showing any sense of decorum is Ignis who presses a tender kiss to your lips. “Forgive us if we got carried away.”

You shake your head and wince as your lower body begins to throb slightly in protest. That’s what happens when you are still for too long. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to do that for a while…”

Gladio chuckles and shakes his head. “We never anticipated you to be ready so soon if at all. This is at your pace baby. What you gave us today was…” HIs eyes are far away but there is a happiness in them that you haven’t witnessed before.

Ignis and Prompto match his look in their own way as they both add, “Wonderful.” Whispered as reverently as a prayer to the heavens above, but it is all for you.

Weakly, you reach for them and tug the three of them to cuddle you, not caring one bit about the weight crushing you because you need it above all else to help anchor your hazy mind to this world. “I love you three.”

“We love you too baby.”

“So much pretty girl…”

“And beyond my Darling.”

********

That night after a good long shower and the heartiest meal Ignis could pull together that was required for all four of you after such activities, you crawl into the bed against Gladio to finish the tale.

He’s in only his boxers and nice and cool from your mutual shower where the four of you took a bit more time with Prompto who was still wound up from the afternoon’s incredible events. Now the handsome blond gunslinger is slumbering away beside Ignis who is pressed into your side with his head on your shoulder.

And so you recount the tale of how Leviathan came from her hideaway inside of her brother’s heart to lay beneath the rain, learning and answering the fears that came from the fallen tears until she set out on her own. With her song she called the rain, as it came to be called, and together they filled the dips and valleys along their travels. The crevices were overflowing, weaving in and out of the landscapes, trailing toward the vast seas that Leviathan created.

Titan watched his beloved sister from the seashore as the final droplet found its way home in the ocean and it was there he said goodbye to the one he had kept in his heart, safe from all else for millenia. While he was empty now, through the lacks and rivers and seas she had created, her song would be around him always.

For the land would always touch the sea.

“Wow…” Gladio barely blinked while you finished your story to the soft sound of Ignis snoring against your neck and as you slid the book closed he kissed your forehead and squeezed you tight. “So she was home…”

“She was home.” Much like you were now.

For you Prompto was freedom and laughter, infusing a level of bravery you never possessed into your soul. Ignis, was the glue that bound you all together, an unending promise of home that you felt just by whispering his name be it in your mind or out loud. 

But Gladio was your protection.

He protected you against all else, against himself at times, and against the cruelties of the world that would rise up to hurt you without warning. This world wouldn’t exist without Gladio…

For it was he who made it safe to love again. It was he who opened your heart to allow Ignis and Prompto inside so that they could create new limits within your heart. And all the while he stood watch, silent and unyielding, but ever vigilant just the way you needed him to be. Without his touch none of this would have come to pass…

That night, as you sank down into the bedding with your protector, curled into his massive arms with Ignis at your back, you thanked the Astral’s above that Gladio had protected you in his heart and would continue to do so with the strength of the mighty Titan himself.

“Gladdy?”

“Yeah baby?” You were both nearly sound asleep, but you couldn’t drift away just yet, not until…

“I need my goodnight kiss.”

He grinned against your nose and pinched your round cheek in jest. “Demanding thing.”

“You said I could be.”

“Damn right. You keep it up baby. I’ll give you everything you want.”

“Everything I need?”

“Always.” He sealed his promise with a kiss and just like that your dreams filtered into your awareness that were full of bright laughter and three gorgeous smiles that were going to be yours for a very long time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that was okay!!


	5. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending to this little story. I hope you have liked watching them grow. There are plans on the horizon for a future story... stay tuned! It may take a while but I will have another story out.

The pyre’s light is filling up the dawning night sky, the smoke building and working up to touch the bright stars above that have yet to fully shine out their glory due to the setting red orb grazing the horizon line.

The weight inside of your heart doesnt feel as suffocating as it did that morning and as you rise up from the earth and glance up toward the sky where the Draconian’s blessed blade, Dea, glitters brighter than all of the other constellations. “Thank you blessed Bahamut.” Closing your eyes so that you can soak up the tranquility that comes from true communion with the Gods.

“Hear me King… Noctis… I endeavor not to fill your shoes for I could never replace the love they feel for you. Like they could never replace the beauty of my home for me. I ask you for your blessing, in that I may stay beside them and join them in the beyond with you... “ If this world allowed the four of you long lives, you will have had them far longer than their King ever had, but their love will never be stifled for him. What’s more you do not want it to diminish because it makes them the men that they are and the men that you love.

The brilliant ball of vibrant energy that lights up your star eventually slips beneath the horizon, leaving the world in the beautiful darkness that night brings. Another day gone, and another life remembered.

Turning from the pyre that will continue to burn long into the night until it is nothing but ash, there are the three men behind you, the three of them on their knees in the dirt with tears streaming down their faces. 

Dread possesses you but as he always does, Prompto smooths out the situation with his tendency to blurt out his feelings. “That was so sweet!” He sobs into his hands, trying his best to stop wailing, but he fails miserably. “You spent all day… making a sacrifice for Noct… so he could be alive again…”

What?

Ignis sighs and climbs up to his feet, giving a shake of his head to Prompto who has jumbled up all of his earlier words. “He will not live again… she is sending him memories so that he will remember us until we reach him in the beyond.” Dressed in his finest white button up and grey dress slacks with thick black leather suspenders, he dusts his knees off and draws his body up directly in front of yours. Regal as he always is, even when crying, one of his beautifully lean hands reaches out and cups your cheek. He’s warm, full of positive energy and it seeps straight into you, wiping out the lingering feelings of insecurity that attacked you earlier. “Oh my Darling… that was… what you have done…”

“You don’t mind?” Something is telling you that he is beyond pleased with your gesture but his inability to find words to express himself startles you as you rarely see him in such a state. Ignis has words for everything.

“Oh baby…” Gladio stands up, reaching to pull Prompto to his own feet and walks toward you. You’re filthy with sweat and other various fluids that came from your battle with the great fish, but they move in on you without a care in the world. They all three look so handsome. “It means the world.” His voice cracks on the final word and it is Prompto who reaches up with a monogrammed kerchief that Ignis made him and wipes your tattooed lover’s cheek with a tender stroke.

Gladiolus is wearing his black dress pants that mark his heritage as an Amicitia, a noble line of Lucis, and his black button up shirt with crest pins on either side of his collar and beautifully crafted cufflinks of two greatswords that you found in the market and gifted to him for his birthday. Hair pulled back and out of his eyes, with his beard trimmed to highlight all of the strong lines of his handsome face, you want desperately to reach out and touch him. 

Then there’s Prompto, wearing those form fitting black cargo pants that look way too good on his long legs, his polished black combat boots, and a white dress shirt that is half unbuttoned and rolled up to the elbows so that his array of bracelets and cuffs are on display. “I just wanted to do something for him and you and I don’t know Lucian customs…”

Ignis shakes his head once more and kisses your brow. “Darling you do not have to explain. The fact that you would commit a blessed ritual from your culture that is so tied to the Astral’s, in honor of our King. Well,” He glanced around at the other two who smiled past their tears and finished with, “nothing else could have been more special in our eyes.”

“Yeah baby… we really appreciate it. Iggy explained that you had to work all day as tradition dictates from sun up to sundown. I mean… it’s pretty amazing.” Gladio doesn’t give praise lightly so the fact that he is lavishing you with it makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside. If you weren’t absolutely disgusting you would rush into his arms and nuzzle into him.

“I’m glad you are pleased…” Technically you had been hoping not to be caught, absolutely convinced that they would be performing their own rituals in Noctis’ memory, but here they were dressed in their finery and ready to bombard you with attention.

As they moved in to hug you, you stepped back again and shook your head. “Umm… Bath.”

The three men chuckled. “Ok pretty girl, but I call shotgun on bathing her!”

“Damnit!” Gladio turned to follow Prompto inside, chasing him the entire way.

“Have they always been like this?” You ask Ignis quietly, who takes your elbow and guides you inside.

He sighs in resignation. “You have no idea my Darling one. No. Idea.” The irritation doesn’t linger though and the moment you are back inside, Ignis strips you of your clothing and immediately tosses it into the burn bin. Soot, dried fish guts, and splashes of sword oil were all over your clothes, rendering them completely useless save to make scraps and you all had plenty of those. As it was, they had been old, worn garments that didn’t have value anyway.

Inside, the house has been completely transformed. The couches and chairs are removed, leaving the massive living room bare save for a beautifully constructed treated wooden tub that is large enough for the four of you. Usually it rests in the back storage room but directly beneath the floorboards in the living room in front of the fireplace, is a rather large hole that was once an escape tunnel for an individual to flee to the docks carved into the mountain far below.

All Gladiolus has to do is remove the fitted covering and the tub can be drained without a concern for flooding the yard beyond the doors since the house rests on flat ground. The only other stick of furniture that exists in the living room is a large four poster bed, massive in size, with a canopy top and curtains, that can be drawn, tied to each bed post. “What… how?” You point to the bed and then immediately look to Gladiolus who is beaming with pride.

“Finished her up today. Been working on her since we all started sleeping together.” Which was well over two and a half months ago. Regularly anyway. 

Without a doubt, and your body nearly betrays you, you want to rush and check out the minute details Gladio always puts into his work, but the stench of you hits your nose and you turn immediately toward the tub. None of them touch you, because you can’t allow it, as you climb inside and immediately express your gratitude for the chilly water with a sigh and smile of happiness. 

“I put in your wild vanilla oil that you like, and a touch of mint…” Prompto pointed out the little leaves floating in your water were already doing away with the fish smell. Altissian mint was strong and excellent for neutralizing odors. Very little went a long long way.

“You take such good care of me Prom.” Your eyes open slowly, gazing up at the chocobo loving blond and with gentle hands he dunks you down so that he can begin washing your hair. While he helps clean you, Ignis returns to the yard undoubtedly to retrieve the fish you have slowly cooked throughout the day and then makes his way into the kitchen.

Gladio is hanging on the edge of the tub, watching you with an infectious grin on his face. “What?” You murmur, moaning as Prompto scratches the soap through your hair.

“Just like seeing you happy baby. And hearing you earlier… makes it feel like you’re really with us.” 

“Gladio.” Prompto stops his sensual massage, glaring at your companion, but you just pat his forearm lightly to show that you aren’t offended.

You know exactly what Gladiolus is saying, and he is absolutely right. You are really with them. “I am Gladio. I know that I’ll have problems, and so will we all, but…” Ignis has waltzed back into the room to hear what you have to say and with a thick voice you finish with, “I know that none of us would have started this if we didn’t truly feel love for each other. And I know that it will not fade…”

Blue, green, and copper fill you with warmth that reaches deep inside of you and at long last, settles to take root once and for all. Ignis’ beautiful smile is pleased by your words and never waivers even as you turn to smile at Gladio who is gently caressing your knee that is peaking out of the water. Prompto has begun to cry again, his tears hitting the top of your head. “It won’t baby. You’ve got us forever. Gonna go into the beyond with you and you’ll meet Noct and we’ll all be happy.” Deep down, you know Gladio doesn’t really give much thought to the afterlife like you do, but he will never disrespect what you feel is important. That is why he is moved by your ritual and he knows that by asking Noctis for his blessing and offering up your memories, you are giving up spending eternity at your husband’s side. You have freed him for another life to find the one truly made for him, and have bound yourself to three men you love right now and a fourth you will grow to love.

“I concur with Gladiolus my beloved. You are ours and we are yours. For eternity.” Ignis strides up to the tub so that he can replace Prompto for the moment. Your poor, dear Prompto, ever the one to be emotional before the rest of you, he heads directly into Gladio’s strong arms and leans against him for a hug.

Ignis dunks you tenderly and when you re emerge from the refreshing waters, you feel baptized into your new family with a renewed hope for the future. Dreams will come to you again and though the nightmares may make appearances, it is the dreams that will be prominent above all else. The dreams you four will make a reality. Turning to face your regal lover who is painted with tales of his extraordinary bravery, you stand and come into his arms, this time not caring if you get him wet or what have you. Without hesitation he wraps the towel and your body into his arms and kisses you deeply. “I love you my Darling so very very much.” He breaths the words against your lips, trailing his fingertips up and down your cheek until a larger set of arms pull you away and against the other two men you share your life with.

“Love you pretty girl.” PRompto’s kiss is messy with his tears, but you don’t care and merely hold him tighter to you until Gladio wants his turn. Light and easy, a perfect finish to heavy emotions, he nuzzles into your neck and squeezes you to him. “All ours baby. Noct will love you.”

Prompto laughs and nods his agreement. “Sure will. You make great desserts. And you’re a great cuddler. He’ll fall asleep with you for sure.” 

Both Ignis and Gladio groan, pointing to the ceiling at the invisible Noctis and shake their heads. “You gotta share buddy! I don’t care if you are King.”

“I second that.” Ignis states with final authority on the matter and then you are all laughing and perhaps…

Just maybe… you hear on the wind just beyond the door whisper…

“Til we meet dearheart… until then, take care of them for me.”

Which is exactly what you intend to do.

As the moment drifts away and you are pulled to the bed to fully examine Gladio’s craftsmanship the others dress you and then dinner comes calling. Over a veritable feast prepared by the beloved chef of the house, you all eat and drink, reminiscing on times long past and dreaming up new ones.

It is well past midnight when the four of you crawl into bed, the incredible bedding is even new and immediately conforms to your curves that are in desperate need of comfort after such a long day. With Ignis at your back and Prompto at your front, Gladio’s hand eases over the smaller blond so that he can touch you in some way. Kisses are exchanged, good nights whispered and the voice calls to you all again…

“Sleep well my loves…”

“Goodnight Noct…” the four of you whisper unknowingly to the darkness that pulls you under where you are safe and sound, wrapped up in the love that Bahamut himself has blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this little moment! Again, there is more to come but it will take some time. Thank you for reading and commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> Memories to come... more tags will also be added. Thanks for reading!


End file.
